Rocky and Bullwinkle: Moose Don't Dance
Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends are taking a trip to Hollywood to be a but a greedy child-star hired Boris, Natasha and Snidely Whiplash to get them out of the picture. Plot Once upon a time in Frostbite Falls, Rocky and Bullwinkle told their friends, Karen Sympathy, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Dudley Do-Right, Nell Fenwick, Crusader Rabbit and Rags the Tiger that they all got a mail to Hollywood to be in a film with a child-star named "The Prince of Arks" starring Marshall Teller a boy who can be acting like childs, teens, adults and elders actors and actresses so the gang are all set to Hollywood. When Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Dudley, Nell, Crusader and Rags arrived to Hollywood, they see some people whose are doing a lot of movie set and they are all signing up for "The Prince of Arks" starring child-star, Marshall Teller, but they met his younger sister, Sally who looks like others child-star than her big brother and she like Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends so she get them already for the movie. When the gang looking for Sally they met a director named Raoul Edmond Marlowes he calls everyone to start making the film with Lights, Camera and Action, and Marshall arrived on stage and singing a song called "The Storm of the Sea", and Bullwinkle interrupted the film and everyone staring at him and Marshall looks angry and tell Mr. Marlowes to cut and then he asks him who's here is an angel and Mr. Marlowes said Marshall is as he is very upset because he jealouse of him and his sister Sally. So he call his goons a butler and a maid named Mr. Smith and Mrs. Steele whose grabbed Bullwinkle and said to him how does the moose goes, and Bullwinkle said that he and his friends are gonna do something. So Rocky, Bullwinkle and Friends are very sad because Marshall never let them do what they want, they suddenly, they hear someone playing music so they went to the music room and it's Sally playing a piano and they are surprised and she can help them to show Marshall how great, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends great are, they told her that everyone learn to be actress and they are are going to do the animal jam. Later Sally told every talking animals to watch how does Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends dose the animals jam, As Rocky play the drums, Sherman play the violin, Crusader play the bass, Nell play the harp, Dudley play the tuba, Rags play the piano, Mr. Peabody play guitar, Penny play the saxophone, Karen play the keytar and Bullwinkle started dancing and singing and made everyone else dance with him, during this, Marshall, Mr. Smith and Mrs. Steele are watching them dance and music and he realizes that his little sister is dancing with Rocky and Bullwinkle and Karen too, Marshall told Mr. Smith and Mrs. Steele to call someone whose can take care of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends immediately. Meanwhile in Pottsylvania, Boris, Natasha and Snidely have going to Hollywood just like Jasper and Tanya. They see Marshall, Smith and Steele whose told them that they need their help and they went them to get Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends get of the picture screen, so they team up with them to get rid of those heroes. Back to the other building, Sally told Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends to get ready for the movie set for the Prince of Arks and everyone in costumes, but Boris, Natasha and Snidely are going to set flooded the stages with water and made the boat carrying Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends out of the studio just like Titanic then suddenly, Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora came to the rescue, they use some powers to stop the water and said "Paniya pura payati ca iyate hi zobhana!" And then suddenly, their water spell has stop work. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends thank Huaxing and Shanying and Friends for saving them and they have a friend who can them stars, but Huaxing, Shanying and Friends told Sally, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends the problem is Marshall is plotting to get rid of them with a help of Boris, Natasha and Snidely, the gang are shocked because Marshall's plan was failled and they don't know why would a child-star can do anything bad and Sally knows why? He's going to every animals lives and kick them all out of the studio, he told everybody those animals are not going to be in studio again. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends can't let Marshall to get away with this, so they've got another idea to save their lives, first they have to get rid of Boris, Natasha and Snidely, second they have to get rid of Mr. Smith and Mrs. Steele and last they have to proof Marshall how stars they really are and the film of The Prince of Arks is tomorrow night. After that their plan Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends started to do a prank to get rid of Boris, Natasha and Snidely they call the police and they came and arrested them, next they to do another prank for Smith and Steele at the premiere. That night at the premiere of the Prince of Arks, Smith and Steele are watching for Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends but suddenly, their pranks mades Smith and Steele chasing them to the roof and they got tied to a giant balloon of Marshall Teller and they got blown away from the premiere. After the film of the Prince of Arks is over, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends came and they told the audience to celebrate Marshall Teller best film, they are singing and dancing while Marshall goes to backstage and try to use every plots to destroy Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends but it's missed them. After Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends are done singing and dancing, Marshall came and he keep telling them that he's the star and he should have drawn them all when he flooded the stage and everyone including Sally and Mr. Marlowes heard what Marshall said so he was ruined this act and Crusader pull the bakes and made Marshall go down under the stage. Everyone cheer for Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends and Sally is so glad that they are famous now and Mr. Marlowes told her that she is a new child-star because of her big brother and her dreams had come true. But the eight immortal heroes told them that Marshall was never seen again because he is a former actor and now, Sally, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have become movies stars and they all live happily ever after. Category:Animated films Category:Movies